Simply Beautiful
by darkchakram
Summary: A man loses everything for a woman but vows to save another from the same fate.
1. Chapter 1

Simply Beautiful

by ihike

Pairing: GSR

Rating: Definitely Mature for violent imagery, sexual content. This may be too dark for

some readers.

Disclaimer: Please... Please... Please Give them to me, I said Please!

Spoilers: Everything

Summary: A man loses everything for a woman but vows to save another from the same

fate.

A/N: For the purposes of the story, Greg only told Nick he knew about Grissom and Sara to get Nick's goat. He was just as clueless as the rest of them.

Timeline: This story backtracks a bit to the time of Sara's rescue but then will continue on after her departure from Vegas.

The light from the television illuminated the dingy motel room A brilliant man sat propped against the headboard recounting the chain of events that had brought him to a life of depravity. He'd been a great man once. Had a prestigious career, a home instead of a sty, drove a Mercedes instead of ambling around Sin City on foot. And the irony to it all was that he could still have all those things. It wasn't a lack of funds that had done him in. He was still well respected among his colleagues. With one phone call he could be back at work within a week. But she had done him in totally and completely. Her doe soft eyes and dark temptress hair held promises she never intended to keep. She was gone out of his life...forever. He'd seen to that. He'd be damned if he'd let a woman, no not a woman. She'd been a woman once, not just any woman, she'd been his woman, soft and pliant beneath him. But it all been an illusion, she hadn't been his at all, she was a whore, a harlot. She'd kissed the lips of another man while his cum was still warm in her belly. She was a liar a seller of promises, a giver of hope. Yet, she had ripped it all away. She had to pay, and he was smart. He knew he could do it so efficiently that even the most detail oriented criminalist wouldn't be able to put him away.

Dr. Gilbert Grissom had known he was guilty, the detective too for that matter. Yes, they had known but hadn't been able to make a strong enough case. He had said to Dr. Grissom that he was still here but the truth was he wasn't really. She was gone, had betrayed him. Life could never be beautiful again. Perhaps Dr. Grissom had been right to never have fallen prey to a woman's deceptive love. Women were fickle, vile creatures. He envied Dr. Grissom his ability to sacrifice the warmth of a nubile body, the promise of passionate kisses for his career.

Lurie took another swig from the bottle of Jack then nestled it back between his thighs. The bottle brushed against the ridge of his hardening cock. There was a time he fantasized about her; a time before she had let him in her bed. But then she had taken him into her and he didn't have to fantasize. No more stealing away to the confines of his office to get a quick nut, a release from the sweet torture her nearness brought. Then, she took it all away. Now, all he fantasized about was her lying like a child, blood, cold tile floor. It was all that got him off. He squeezed his cock, held it tight, a couple of jerks. Perfect body, tile floor. like a child, delicate white skin, dead, chestnut hair, blood, dead, lifeless with one more jerk he slit her again. "Whore," and finished himself off.

He grabbed a couple of napkins from the McDonald's sack on the nightstand, cleaned himself hastily and tossed them into the trash can. The remote peeked out from under the covers. "Fucking infomercials," the only people in his mind who sat and watched such shit were those without the balls to fucking actually live life. Fuck if he hadn't become on of those people. He flipped through the channels. Sci-fi, Game Shoe Network, Disney, eighty channels and not shit worth watching. He continued to flip, a news story finally caught his attention.

"We have breaking news regarding missing CSI, Sara Sidle," the broadcaster announced. Beside her blonde head was a photo of said CSI. Lurie scooted to the end of the bed so he could see her closer, rich chocolate hair, soft brown eyes. Why hadn't he seen her before? She must not be from Dr. Grissom's team. God, she was gorgeous. The fire began to rekindle in his loins. The broadcaster was replaced by video footage. She'd been found in the desert. She was on a gurney being lifted into a chopper, no doubt on her way to Desert Palm. Lurie saw the gray haired man, the look of concern on his face, the look of desperation, the look of loss. It was all too familiar to him. He'd dropped some pounds, shed the beard, but the name on the vest read, Grissom.

So this was her, the woman Dr. Grissom was talking about during his interrogation. So, she had gotten to him after all. He had the look of a man who had loved and lost. If anyone knew that look it was Lurie, for that visage greeted him each time he looked in the mirror.

Pulling on his jeans, he fished his cell from his pocket. "I need a cab, Desert Dreams Motel, meet him down front." He grabbed the thick key off the bedside table, the gold toned key a testament to the motel's age. Five minutes later he settled into the back of the taxi. "Desert Palm," he ordered the cabbie from beneath his ballcap.

She was going to live, Grissom had to keep reminding himself. How she'd done it he would never know. Her will to live must be tremendous. She'd survived a serial killer, a flood, and the parching desert sun. She was sleeping now, in her hospital room. She was out cold from the meds. He couldn't let go of her hand. He knew he needed to change clothes, to sleep, to eat, but he couldn't, wouldn't move. Shanna her nurse came in to check her IV bags, "Mr. Grissom, you ain't left yet? You need to get yourself cleaned up. What's she gonna think she wakes up seeing you like that. You'll scare her to death."

"I don't want her to be alone. She was alone out there. She won't be alone when she wakes up." his tone didn't broker arguing.

"Suit yourself, if I have a tray sent up for you will you at least pretend to eat?"

"I'm fine really." he dismissed her concerns.

"Well, I'm gonna send one anyway. If you don't eat it, I know he will, come on in, skinny boy." she said to Greg who had been standing in the hall waiting for her to finish with Sara.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he eats," Greg promised as he placed a duffle bag in the window sill.

"Uh-huh," she said as she left the room, not trusting Greg would have any more luck than

she.

"Hey, Grissom, how is she?"

"She's good, better, just out of it, morphine does that to you."

"The nurse is right you know. You should eat and a shower wouldn't hurt you. I brought you a change of clothes. You can hop in the shower. I'll be right here."

"Greg, I'm fine. I wish everyone would quit fussing over me."

"Gil."

Grissom's head snapped around to face Sara.

"Sara, Honey?"

"Hey Love"

Grissom reached down and gently touched his lips to hers. Greg cleared his throat in an attempt to stop the awkward moment. Knowing in an academic sense that they were lovers was one thing, seeing them make kissy-face was another. Grissom broke the kiss, "If you have a problem with it Greg, then you can leave."

"Greg's here? Oh shit! I'm sorry, soooo sorry."

Grissom couldn't imagine what she could possible be sorry for then he realized she didn't know he had outted them to the team.

"It's okay, they know, the lab knows."

"Yeah, well, I uh brought you something," Greg said half embarrasses as he began to dig in the duffle bag. He pulled out a stuffed kitty.

"Thanks Greg, he's cute."

"Whacha gonna name him?" He asked.

"How about Pest," Grissom offered.

"Not funny," Greg snapped, "Hey, I know you could call him whiskers," he said and glared at Grissom. Grissom's hand self-consciously went to his face. He hadn't shaved since her disappearance. He knew the stubble was breaking out.

"I like that," Sara said, "I think I will call him whiskers."

"Hmpf," Grissom grunted in disapproval. Sara tried to reach her had up intending to caress his face but felt the stiffness and a stab of pain. She winced.

"Honey, its fractured don't try to move it."

Their voices floated down the hallway where a middle aged man wearing a Harrah's ball cap sat soaking up every word. So the might Gil Grissom had fallen. He couldn't blame him. She looked like an angel. They all did, women like her. They looked like angels, promising heavenly bliss. But they delivered nothing but lies and deceit. Sure the sex was great, but in the end it was a lie too. Just another tool in the whore's arsenal. No doubt Gil Grissom's angel had already taken another lover. She was a cat. She'd toy with him when it suited her but he was sure she already had other pursuits, and eventually she would cast him off for quicker, younger game. Well, he would do Dr. Grissom a favor. A favor no one had done for him. No he had had to handle his own problem, skin his own cat. Well, Dr. Grissom wouldn't have to. He'd take care of that pussy for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Beautiful

Chapter 2

Two days later he followed them home in a beat up 1996 Corsica he had found in the paper for a grand. He gave the previous owner a fake name as he never intended to register it. He planned on disposing off it then all was said and done. He was a little surprised to find that they lived together, in a townhouse. It was in an upscale, gated community so he wasn't able to gain entrance. Their residence, however, was near the front of the community. He parked along the street and watched as Dr. Grissom pulled his Mercedes into the garage. Fifteen minutes later the entomologist returned with a dog. Lurie sighed, a pooch was going to make things difficult. He had hoped to finish her in the bathroom as a token to Dr. Grissom. The criminalist wouldn't be able to pin it on him of course, but he'd know just who came calling.

Lurie continued to watch them over the next three days. He knew he would have to wait to make his move. When they went back to work he would be able to get a sense of their routines. Then he would know where and when to strike.

On the fourth day they both went back to work. He was surprised she would go back so soon. He had thought there would be a window of time when he was working and she would be home alone. Just as well, he thought, this way he would be able to get a handle on both of their daily activities.

Just as soon as he had started to gauge their comings and goings, everything changed. Apparently, he was still working midnights, while she had moved to swing shift. Now, he would definitely get a chance to be alone with Sara. He had been reading the papers regarding the miniature killer case and what little was revealed about Sara's abduction. He had read them so thoroughly he felt a certain intimacy with them now. He had come to refer to them simply as Gil and Sara. He began keeping a log of their activities. They had Sunday off together. He couldn't do it then. Other than that he couldn't tell if they had a day off. It seemed as if they were always leaving the house carrying kits that bore the tools of their trade.

One Monday, Gil left unusually early carrying his case. It wasn't quite noon. Sara had stayed behind. Lurie watched for a good ten minutes to be certain Gil didn't turn around for something he had forgotten. It was merely a precaution to be sure. He doubted the detail oriented scientist ever forgot anything. Pulling his cap low to shield his face from the security cameras at the gate, he started the ignition. He pulled up to the call box and dialed, "0".

A couple of rings, "Office," the voice came through the speaker.

"I'd like to see someone about leasing a townhouse."

"Do you have an appointment?" the voice asked.

"No, sorry, do I need to make one?"

"Yes Sir, but come on in I can give you some brochures and make you an appointment to come back.."

"Thanks," Lurie responded.

"Just follow the signs, and wait in the front please, I am in an appointment now and may be a few minutes."

Perfect, he thought. Just enough time to finish Sara. A flash of red in his rearview mirror caught his attention. It was the boy from the hospital, the one they called Greggo, driving a typically shiny red sports car. Gil hadn't even been gone a half an hour and the slut had already called her little fuck toy over. Probably had him on speed dial. She was going to do her filthy deeds in the bed she and Gil had made together. Oh, he couldn't wait to cut the bitch. His cock began a familiar tingle. He couldn't do it now though. As much as he would love to serve them both up for Gil, he hadn't planned on it. But then again wouldn't he be perfect. Just like Debbie and her lover.

Yes, Yes, that's exactly what he'd do. That way, Gil wouldn't doubt her dirty deeds. They would be fully exposed for him to see. He couldn't do it now though, no, he needed to scope out the place first. He needed to work on the dog and do a trial run.

The gate opened and he pulled in and drove passed Gil and Sara's and on toward the office.

The next day he timed the gate it stayed open a full forty-five seconds. That would give him plenty of time.

Thursday, October 18, Gil didn't come home that morning. Must've been pulling a double. Sara left around 11:00 am, too early for work. If he went now, he'd run the chance of getting caught but with their hectic schedules, he might not get another chance. He'd been living in the gutter long enough to make contacts for the equipment he would need to bypass the security system at their unit but he'd still have to deal with the security cameras at the main gate. He decided the best way to go was just to disguise himself. He bought a toupee, a fake beard, and put some padding around his midsection. Now he just had to wait for a car. He checked is watch 11:18. He knew the blue Cadillac would be coming. He came everyday between 11:20 and 11:24. The always wore a suit, expensive threads. He only stayed 30 minutes. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going on their. Some lawyer or investment banker making his midday booty call with some floozy he'd put up in a sweet little love shack.

Mr. Cadillac paid no attention to the walker on the sidewalk. He had his mind on other things. Lurie waited a few seconds, long enough for the Caddy to make its right turn and the slipped quickly inside the gate.


End file.
